


It's Called Being Happy

by AshlundKing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Cussing, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Future, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Short, Slaves, Smile, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, happiness, shortstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlundKing/pseuds/AshlundKing
Summary: Kohen is a Numai--a humanoid creature made to serve humans--who believes that she can't feel. That is until she meets Dakota, an exceptional human being who gives Kohen a different view of life....This is a Detroit: Become Human AU Short Story I wrote for a Lit & Comp Assignment. I own my characters and the story but I don't own the game if that makes sense. I own my idea of how the story goes, not the basis. Cool hope it isn't too bad.





	It's Called Being Happy

**Author's Note:**

> |A.N - Hi! So in the description, it basically says I wrote this story—that's based off Detroit Become Human which I DON'T own btw. I own the characters and like half of it. I don't own Detroit Become Human—for my assignment. Umm, it's a bit long and I didn't feel like splitting it up so have fun. Hopes it not too cringy and yeah. Enjoy?|

Falling in step with the rest of the Numai; Kohen—a name her last owner had given her—looked straightforward as they were instructed to do. Their orders were simple; follow the one before you. Maybe it was a test, they'd made Kohen do many before she entered this area of the facility. _Just a test right_?

Even if it weren't a test, there was still a known rule anywhere they went: speaking was not allowed when marching. In all reality... anything that was associated with their free will wasn't allowed.

Still, the lights were beautiful to her; did she even know what that meant... like actually? They were lowly-lit with tones of greens and blues and even a tint of red—that had caught Kohen's eyes—trying to slip past the darkest of blacks and brightest of whites. The letters were bolded a charcoal grey into the signs: TO THE RIGHT → Clean Station. She was too focused on what was above her that she hadn't seen the line stop; resulting in her bumping into another one of them. It turned to her; its face a mask of calm—something that was considered the signature face of a Numai. _They didn't feel anything, did they?_

Its eyes were of the lightest blue—something she liked—the mouth shaped to the perfect of perfectionism. Well, what their creators believed was perfect. The human-like-creature was tall; taller than her to say the least, and the "hair" was a dark brown—something she also thought looked nice on it. The clothes It wore today were of the normal to what they all wore. A black and grey shirt—the grey just stopping before the mid of the pectoral; the rest black—a symbol the size of a small palm on the left: their signature Numai sign engraved into it. On the right read the company they were all owned by VFTF—Venture Into The Future. Below its number...it's type. _WI670_.

She was staring too long; her program reminding her that it was considered rude. "I'm sorry" the algorithm almost seeming happy after she said it. The humanoid only nodded; a ghost of a smile creeping onto its face—maybe it was it's setting making it do that... _right_?

They began walking again; the lines beginning to split. A new Command: They were to go to stores... to be sold and to be of service. Maybe Kohen would be bought by a nice owner; not like the last one.

⥳------------------------⥴

The store was cold, well, that's what her program told her; the temperature 55 degrees Fahrenheit. It was full; the store. Many people—humans—of all sizes and shapes started wandering in—at the crack of dawn—looking at all the design; all their options of Numai. The sizes of families ranged. Some came in all alone; others came with quantities of 5 or 6. Little ones ran around pointing and giggling at how one droid would smile or another would wave.

Human workers walked with tablets in their hand; egging the customers to buy one; even saying, "They are your perfect helper in any way!" _But were they?_ There were rumors running rampid of the Rogue; the Numai who had escaped, who had rebelled against their programs and against the people. Even though it wasn't told like that through the media, people had their theories. Maybe they were right; Kohen didn't know, she was too focused on being a helpful servant.

The sun had already begun to set, Kohen noticing the way the reds and oranges began to take over for the blues, wondering how time had passed so fast. It was almost as if they were saying, "It's our shift".

The streets that outlooked the store had become abandoned of all life—not even the drunken thugs lunged around the bars.

Kohen's attention was grabbed by the small beep that signalled another Human had entered the store; a girl. She was Kohen's height; brown hair that reached her chest, her slim frame showing as her clothes hugged tightly against her body. The girl walked around; examining the way each Numai looked, asking questions to an employee who seemed beyond tired. She came upon Kohen. A smile ghosted onto that face of hers, and she looked at the way the word KJ900 was printed on Kohen's shirt.

"Excuse me can you tell me about this one?" her voice low and... soft?

A short man; with long hair and a tablet jogged over, his hair flying behind him. _Where'd the other one go?_

"Hello, yes. This is an amazing design. The KJ900 is one of our advanced newer products. It's great for anything. Cooking, cleaning, plumbing... " He jabbered on about all of her design's features; often flinging his hands up and down... It was a bit weird.

"Wow, how much does it cost?"

"At the moment we're doing a special promotion on this entire range at $7999, with a 48 months interest-free credit." He paused for a few seconds as if he were collecting his breath like he was winded. "And it comes with a two-year warranty for parts and labor."

The girl had almost given the impression that she wasn't focusing on the man's words at all, but rather on Kohen's eyes. After all, she had like 20 options for eye colors. "I'll buy her." The man looked up from his talking, taking a moment before smiling and asking her to come with him and they'd process her order.

Another man came to take Kohen off the hooks and give a last check up on the systems.

⥳------------------------⥴

The car ride was quiet, the crickets could be heard through the glass windows. Kohen seemed to be fixated on the stars that shone brightly through the nighttime of abyss. "So, what your name?" Kohen turned towards her new owner—Dakota was the name she introduced herself as.

"I am whatever you call me." Her program preparing for Kohen's previous name to be erased from all existence.

She looked at Dakota, the small thread of hair that almost seemed red in certain lights covered Kohen's view of her eyes."No I mean like it's your choice. What'd you like to be called?"

_Her choice?_

"I'm designed and programmed to respond to any name you prefer, it is not up to me." Her face full of emptiness. Her last owner had yelled Kohen and that was that. There was never a choice because that wasn't how it worked.

"Well, that's a bit unfair if you ask me. Tell me, what was your 'last' name?" Her eyes grew wide at the question. Why did Dakota care so much? "My previous owner programmed me as Kohen." Dakota's head snapped towards Kohen, eyes widening and then looking closer at the Numai. "That's so fucking cool! Kohen!"

Kohen almost flinched at the way she yelled so loud. "There is now a 74.82% chance of us crashing due to the lack of your concentration on what is ahead of you." Dakota only laughed; turning back towards the gravel. "Nevermind that. Is that what you'd like to be called?"

Dakota only frowned at the non-caring face of Kohen... she really didn't care what her name was?

The car began to slow; the engine turning off which only confused Kohen more. "Why are we stopping?"

Dakota turned towards the young humanoid opening her mouth as if she were to say something but slowly closing it. There were a few seconds of awkward silence until it was broken by Dakota's soft voice. "Here's the thing Kohen. It is your life and that means that you get to decide what you want your life to be like. I'm not going to name you; I'm not your mother nor am I your owner. You're free so start acting like it. Alright?" She was beaming as she finished her little spiel.

Maybe something was wrong with her program; a glitch because she'd never felt what she was feeling. It was like a rush of such force, she could make that weird human gesture with her face. "I th-think my system has malfunctioned. You must go ba—" "Kohen it's not a malfunction, it's called being happy. Smile." And so when they began to drive off to her new home, her lips began to lift as if maybe she were smiling.

⥳------------------------⥴

"Welcome to your new home!" Kohen took in what looked like a house. There was a small kitchen to the left of the door, with a dark wooden table. To her right was the living room; a show projected from a small device. The walls were a boring grey, but there were paintings scattered all around. She walked straight to one, noticing how many colors were splattered on it. "You like art?" _Perhaps_?

"I don't know." Still trying to deny how she felt in the car. Turning towards Dakota, seeing the amusement in the girl's eyes she tried to convince the human but to no avail. "Sure..." Her voice holding in a laugh. "Anyways, your rooms up the stairs; the first right."

_Room?_

⥳------------------------⥴

"Do you wanna paint?" Dakota was eating as she watched the images of the TV show move rapidly. Kohen had stopped washing the dishes to look over; a bit confused. "Um." she stuttered over her words. These past few weeks, Dakota had dragged Kohen along on her adventures like driving, and they went on all the hikes because Dakota liked the scenery—she wasn't too sure if she liked it yet. She was an artist and the landscapes gave her inspiration.

Droids weren't supposed to stutter but maybe her systems had just broken down slowly over the weeks. And maybe she had smiled but it was never in the presence of her freckled friend. "Come on seriously Kohen!" She wasn't able to deny before being dragged off into the garage where paint was splattered on the ground. She was amazed at all the brushes that literally laid everywhere.

"Okay, all you have to do is think of something that makes you happy, and then let the brush touch the paper!" She looked too eager without knowing if Kohen would even be able to do this.

"Is it really that easy?" Looking at how wide Dakota's grin was.

"Yes, it's likes feeling, it's easy."

"I don't feel." a frown creeping on her face. She didn't want to disappoint Dakota.

"I doubt that."

Maybe Kohen herself doubted it, but who knew. So she picked up a brush and thought of what made her happy the most. The moment she smiled for the first time had popped up in her program; the car had stopped and then Dakota had given that small "pep talk"—what Dakota called it—that was now hammered into her head. And those few words that had changed everything. "You're free now, so start acting like it."

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw not her owner but her friend standing beside her, a smirk on her face as she said in a quiet whisper.

"You smiled."


End file.
